parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return to the Sea (Abeiscool40 Style)
Cast of Characters *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Ariel *Darma (Rock Dog) as Prince Eric *Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Melody *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Sebastian *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Flounder (Young) *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Flounder (Adult) *Izzy (Total Drama) as Scuttle *Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as King Triton *Lil Audrey (Harvey Street Kids) as Tip *Lotta Plump (Harvey Street Kids) as Dash *Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Morgana *Giganta (DC Superhero Girls G2) as Undertow (Big) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) as Undertow (Small) *Whitney and Brittany Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop) as Cloak and Dagger *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance), Baby Doll (Batman: The Animated Series), Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toons Adventures) and Lil Suzy (Phineas and Ferb) as Undertow's Various Transformations *Young Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Blonde Haired Mer-boy *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Black Haired Merboy *Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Mer-Girl *Lionesses (The Lion King) as Merman Guards Gallery Bodi.png|Bodi as Ariel Darma.png|Darma as Prince Eric Young Tod.png|Young Tod as Melody 092807 Nightmare Christmas Sally1.jpg|Sally as Sebastian Shanti3.png|Shanti as Flounder (Young) Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Flounder (Adult) Izzy.png|Izzy as Scuttle Mrs Brainy Barker (ring).jpg|Brainy Barker as King Triton Little Audrey (Harvey Street Kids).png|Lil Audrey as Tip Little Lotta (Harvey Street Kids).png|Lotta Plump as Dash Makunga (1).png|Makunga as Morgana Tumblr pmxzav8ba11w85n2x 1280.png|Giganta as Undertow (Big) Angelica Pickles (ROVIO).png|Angelica Pickles as Undertow (Small) Brittany-and-Whittany-Biskit-littlest-pet-shop-tv-series-39626785-310-390.png|Whitney and Brittany Biskit as Cloak & Dagger Vixey as a Fox Cub.png|Young Vixey as Blonde Haired Mer-Boy Teenager Fuli TLG.png|Fuli as Black Haired Mer-Boy Toulousedisney.gif|Toulouse as Mer-Girl Pride_rock_s_lionesses.jpg|Lionesses as Merman Guards Scene *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 1-Opening/Down To The Sea *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 2-A Magic Locket/Makunga *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 3-Fearing Makunga/Losing the Locket *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 5-Makunga and Angelica Pickle's Confronation *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 6-Tod Bonds The Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 7-Anxious Moments *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 9-A Peek into the Past *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 10-In Search of the Truth *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 11-Sally Tells Bodi About Tod *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 12-Tod Meets Makunga *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 13-"For a Moment"/Makunga's Diabolical Deception *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 14-Tod Meets Lil Audrey and Lotta Plump *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 15-Old Friends *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 16-Taking the Trident *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 17-Tod's Big Mistake *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Makunga *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Tibetan Mastiff 2: Return To The Sea (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Animal and Human style Spoofs Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero Category:Spoofs where Darma is the heroine